


Chemistry

by chokoretominto



Series: El Amor en los Tiempos del Volleyball [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Desire, Fluff, Funny, Laboratories, M/M, Short, Short One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:00:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23663518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chokoretominto/pseuds/chokoretominto
Summary: Kuroo sabe usar bien las mascarillas, los guantes, las micropipetas y los dedos.Y no es un fuckboy como todos creen; le gustan los morenos malhumorados.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Series: El Amor en los Tiempos del Volleyball [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703851
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Chemistry

Kuroo es algo así como un prodigio.  
Al principio creí que era un imbécil por su comportamiento, pero con el tiempo me fui dando cuenta de que sí era amable, como él mismo se autoproclamaba.  
Al principio también, me atrajo solo físicamente. Su peinado ridículo, arreglado con almohadas me gustaba. Y su figura lánguida, elegante y prolija me enloquecía.  
A veces lo miraba largo rato, escrutándolo; no hallando ni un atisbo de imperfección en el andar tranquilo de sus movimientos, y sus ademanes hipnóticos. La manera en que se revolvía el cabello cuando las ecuaciones químicas no se balanceaban mágicamente por tanteo, y la forma en que se mordía el labio cuando la fenolftaleína se coloreaba en rosa intenso me hicieron desearlo más de lo políticamente correcto entre dos amigos. Era perfecto en su desesperación y en el sufrir; perfecto incluso en la imperfección del caos universitario que suponía.

El ex-capitán del Nekoma era un nerd y completo obseso de las ciencias. No lo demostraba, e iba por la vida con apariencia de fuckboy; capaz de levantar faldas con la suavidad de los pétalos de rosa, cuando acariciaba muslos blancos y delgados.  
Pero no era así. Le gustaban las pieles morenas, y los músculos marcados. Le gustaba que le acariciaran la espalda cuando lo tomaban por detrás, y que las mordidas quedaran marcadas a la altura del pecho; de lo contrario, el delantal no alcanzaba a cubrirlas, y su reputación de niño malo corría peligro.  
Creí que nuestra relación sería algo pasajero, un amor de universidad, un encuentro entre dos facultades distintas en el caos de una noche alcoholizada. Pero no.

Recuerdo la sonrisa estúpida de Kuroo cuando llegué con azucenas para él al laboratorio. Y como tres segundos después me echó corriendo del pabellón por el peligro que suponía el polen para las muestras; aún riendo y con las mejillas arreboladas. Y cuando lo iba a buscar para cenar, y se demoraba infinidad de tiempo en salir; para que al final, se apareciera frente a mí con el delantal a medio abotonar, las manos enfundadas en guantes morados; una pipeta presionada con el pulgar en la diestra, y la botella de reactivo en la otra mano.

Me gustaba sorprenderlo así, en medio de todo lo que tanto amaba. Porque si Kuroo era seguro de sí mismo en casi todo, cuando entraba al laboratorio lo era aún más. No daba cabida a dudas, y era capaz de refutar con argumentos sólidos a profesores y alumnos de cursos superiores cuando se equivocaban. A pesar de que le costó años superar el sentimiento de insignificancia e inutilidad total.   
Había llorado un millar de veces, pero era insaciable, y se esforzó hasta que lo consiguió. A mí le gustaba verlo así, con ojeras que acentuaban sus pestañas larguísimas, y la piel pálida que remarcaba las facciones masculinas en su quijada cuadrada. La sonrisa imborrable, sabiéndose ganador de un conocimiento incalculable, y conocedor de unos cuantos secretos del universo.   
Siempre le decía que algún día iba a encontrar la cura al cáncer, o alguna cosa médica que se necesitara. Siempre se reía y me daba un beso como respuesta, bajándose el cubreboca solo hasta la mitad del labio inferior. Siempre le decía que lo contaminaría, y no le importaba. Era un irresponsable cuando quería.  
Llegué a conocerlo tan bien en su ámbito laboral, que ya distinguía su sonrisa invisible detrás del cubrebocas verde agua, estéril completamente. Reconocía sus ojos achinados, y la mirada picarona; los pómulos altísimos y la espera paciente de su comentario picante.

Kuroo iba a lograr todo lo que se propusiera en la vida, conmigo o sin mí. Él conquista la cima con su sufrimiento y esfuerzo; con su seguridad y la distracción que causa su apariencia. No se puede encasillar, ni juzgar sin conocerlo, porque te desconcierta al principio. Luego se reinventa completamente. Y te enamora.

**Author's Note:**

> Viva el KuroDaiKuro ♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡
> 
> -C


End file.
